


nibble

by labrnth



Series: 字母集 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, an after all
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 17:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16371587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labrnth/pseuds/labrnth
Summary: 她烙印在自己記憶裡的身影不時嚙咬柔軟的心臟。





	nibble

　　「Longbottom教授，你有訪客。」

　　低沉的女聲輕輕喚到。Neville自各式藥草中起身，小心脫下厚重的龍皮防護手套，略為點頭道了聲謝，他把摘下的白鮮放到一旁、撫了撫魔蘋果的葉子，順口問道來者是誰。

　　「Luna Lovegood，教授。」

　　「她說她帶了你有興趣的東西。」

　　聞言，Neville露出淺淺的笑容，臉龐綻放出一絲神采。

　　

　　老是忘東忘西的Neville是個愛哭鬼，對比著那個舉止怪異的「Loony」，倘若說Harry Potter三人組是英雄故事的主角，他們倆人便是既為稱職的配角。

　　然而Neville Longbottom和Luna Lovegood之間從沒什麼，眾所皆知。他們彼此只是因為相較他人較為格格不入而相互吸引，卻又不知不覺中背離而去。

　　

　　──但或許是有的，過分靠近的瞬間。

　　

　　Neville鮮少向他人提起這件事，他的摯友是一名勇敢的女孩，他毫無疑問地欣賞她，封塵的回憶被小心翼翼收在深處，偶爾獨自取出擦拭、細細品味時卻總會令他心頭沒由地絞緊。

　　那就像是鋒利的齒輪刻意咬合，嚙著柔軟的心臟，一點一點、輕啃著轉動。

　　『水煙蟲。』

　　Luna的嗓音柔柔地落在耳邊，拖著步伐走了過來。

　　一次DA會議結束後Harry匆匆離開，留下學員各自收拾東西。最後留下的固然是慢動作的Neville，但他沒想到身為好友的Luna並未離開，轉身撞進對方雙眸的剎那嚇得讓魔杖從手中滑出。

　　嘿，我沒想到你還在。什麼水煙蟲？

　　他慌忙彎下腰撿起魔杖，支支吾吾問到。

　　回應Neville的一串咯咯輕笑有點恍惚，女孩撥弄著她的耳墜（他注意到它們有點像胡蘿蔔），伸手指了指他頭頂上過時的榭寄生。

　　『聖誕節早就過了不是嗎？』

　　仰頭望著那一顆一顆紅色的圓潤果實，Luna也同樣抬起頭、張口呢喃「難怪上頭水煙蟲那麼多」。她靠得很近，或許不是刻意的，Neville緊張地將他的注意力放在榭寄生上，卻發現只是徒勞。

　　她凌亂的長髮滑下肩膀，垂落在腰部，黯淡的金色讓它們看起來閃爍著灰色，他撥開Luna擋到耳朵的頭髮，愣了愣、意識到自己做了什麼隨即漲紅了臉。

　　

　　女孩的耳朵尖尖的，有點像精靈。

　　

　　一對迷茫的眼睛和他對上，模糊晃動的銀色像是未成形的護法，Luna緩緩搧動眼睫，漫不經心地自語「太亂了嗎？別在意，它們總是不聽話」一邊將髮絲勾至耳後。

　　他們交談著，斷斷續續猶如往常，說起近日Harry新教的把戲以及魔法部和「那個人」的消息，並且替哪個學院會贏得魁地奇冠軍爭執了兩三句。

　　Neville的視線游移著，偶爾不安地望著練習用的軟墊，或者角落擺放各式黑魔法防禦書籍的書架，但最後繞了一圈總會回到Luna的側臉上。這很怪異，他們幾乎沒有獨處過，而他卻能直率地承認自己其實蠻喜歡這樣、縱使女孩某些話會令他不知該如何回應。

　　『Loony很好，我不討厭他們這樣叫我。』

　　似睡夢中的囈嚅， Neville盯著她些許凸出的眸子，內心嘀咕著「我可沒很喜歡」。或許他的朋友是瘋瘋癲癲的沒錯，但那滑稽的綽號卻遮掩了她的直率和單純，以及那顆認真對待每個人的真心。

　　就算她被分到Griffindor我也不會很驚訝。

　　安靜了片刻，他才意識到Luna也同樣盯著他，眼神略微的訝異和吃驚難掩。

　　『你常常把心裡的話講出來，有人跟你說過嗎？』

　　Luna又笑了起來，她誇張得彎下腰，發出奇怪的笑聲，脖子上那條軟木塞串成的項鍊垂了下來。Neville乾巴巴看著她，覺得措手不及也不知道剛才無意識透露了哪個想法。

　　『不過我還是比較喜歡Ravenclaw。』

　　她拭著眼角，補了一聲謝謝，Neville甚至懷疑那兒是否真的有淚水。

　　

　　接著他小小倒抽了一口氣、抬頭望向Luna，又低下頭去看她伸過來勾著自己的小指。

　　

　　Lu、Luna？

　　口乾舌燥，Neville不安地吞嚥口水，心臟無法自主地猛然跳動，他覺得Luna碰到的那塊皮膚在發燙，不知道她會不會對手汗很反感？

　　女孩側頭湊了過來，毛躁的長髮略帶癢意劃過他的臉頰，一種青草混合著墨的氣味搔刮鼻腔，Neville的眼睛緊張拍眨著，不知應否回應Luna豪不避諱的直視。

　　他們靠得很近。他僵直身子，兩人的鼻尖輕輕撞在一起。

　　This is awkward。氣息交疊在一塊兒，Neville細語，像是擔心一不小心破壞這個氛圍。那雙流質銀的眸子直直勾著視線，緩慢流轉著、望進他的眼睛。

　　

　　 _Amica mea_ _。_

　　

　　她揚起嘴角，唐突地起唇呢喃。清澈、溫軟的聲音。

　　Neville用力緊閉雙眼，他感覺到柔軟的東西覆上唇瓣──

　　

　　然而事後，他們誰也沒提起這個插曲。

　　當Neville褪去稚氣，藥草學識逐漸豐富、認真於Sprout教授身邊學習之時，Luna也開始學習梳理她凌亂的頭髮，依舊古怪、但她遊歷世界尋找自己熱愛的魔法生物。

　　兩人終究沒有走在一塊兒，彼此各自完成屬於自己的理想，且尋找到託付終身的對象。但他們仍舊是朋友，他們偶爾會連絡，Luna總是清楚自己的好友喜歡什麼，抱著盆栽往Neville的溫室奔也不是稀奇事。

　　她是一名摯友。卻有份感情在心底絞痛著，酸澀而哽咽，啃咬著不誠實的自己。

　　

　　門邊再次傳來那個低沉女聲的叫喚，Neville匆匆整理儀容，慌忙之際把泡泡豆揮到了地上。他無暇理會那些開始生長的泡泡豆，邁開步伐前去替女孩開門。

　　那個熟悉的身影映入眼簾，Neville勾起嘴角喊了她的名字。

　　抱著形狀奇怪的盆栽，今天女孩選擇把頭髮紮成一束垂在身後，她露出怪裡怪氣的笑容，瞇著淺灰色的眸子遞出手上的物品。

　　

　　「Hi，Neville。」

　　宛若夢話的嗓音響起。


End file.
